


~"I would never leave you"~

by Tokietherookie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blood and Violence, Comfort, F/M, Gun Violence, Peko Pekoyama (Mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokietherookie/pseuds/Tokietherookie
Summary: As the Yakuza Fuyuhiko is destined to do dangerous jobs and get into sticky situations but Mikan doesn't like these terms and conditions.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Tsumiki Mikan
Kudos: 1





	~"I would never leave you"~

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, the Ultimate Yakuza. Being the heir to the clan means that they take on more dangerous situations than the people below them, so as Fuyuhiko and a few of his henchmen were tracking downs the targets. He noticed that the targets split up so Fuyuhiko sent a command that the Henchmen go after each one of the targets. 

As Fuyuhiko chased his target, gunshots were exchanged and some of them hit Fuyuhiko, but that didn't stop him from getting to his target. After a long chase the target slipped up which made it easier for Fuyuhiko to catch him and when he got close enough the target started to do hand-and-hand combat with the Yakuza.

When the two were fighting, the target kept pushing on Fuyuhiko's weak spots (where he got shot) and it caused a lot of pain for Fuyuhiko. But only thought that ran through Fuyuhiko was that he couldn't die here. But what the target didn't know was that Fuyuhiko was trained by the one and only Peko Pekoyama just in case something like this happened, and Fuyuhiko was able to overpower the target and kill him.

After everything was settled and Fuyuhiko's henchmen took care of their target, Fuyuhiko and the rest went home for the day. As the Yakuza stepped into the house, he took off the unnecessary things he had on and went into the living room to see his wife, Mikan Tsumiki knitting a blanket with black and purple yarn, but It wasn't long until she noticed that Fuyuhiko was all bloody.

"OH MY, Fuyuhiko are you okay?!" Mikan said in a concerned tone.

Sitting down, Fuyuhiko already knew what was going to happen when he got home, "Yea I'm good it's just work things, you know bastards shooting at ya." Fuyuhiko replied.

"We got to get you fixed up ASAP"

When Mikan gathered all of the stuff that she needed, she started to extract the bullets from different places from Fuyuhiko's body. Luckily none of the bullets hit anything vital but the supposed blood lost was kinda concerning.  
But as Mikan was fixing Fuyuhiko up, she went on a tangent about how Fuyuhiko should leave his "Job" before something very bad happened to her or him.

Fuyuhiko reassures that nothing will happen to them or he will not get killed foolishly but Mikan didn't take that as a answer and tears started to form in her eyes;the thought of Fuyuhiko dying caused her so much fear. When Fuyuhiko heard Mikan's weeps, all he thought of was to comfort her as her tears seeped onto Fuyuhiko's shoulder.

"There,there, Its okay Mikan everything will be okay" said Fuyuhiko as he rubs her back. "I would never leave you, Okay?"

"l-lies, its all lies" Mikan responded.

"No it's not lies, okay and to prove it I will make your favorite food for dinner and we can watch whatever you want okay?"

"O-okay" said Mikan as she got from Fuyuhiko's arms.

"Now let's wipe these tears... There, all done"

When Mikan got all the bullets out and bandaged Fuyuhiko's wounds, he went to the kitchen to cook her favorite meal, Mosaic Sushi, and when it was done the two sat down and picked "The Nightmare before Christmas" as the movie.

After the movie ended, the two snuggled up and shared a passionate kiss before drifting to sleep.


End file.
